From Robot to Human
by NaomiFazbear
Summary: Ah... here I am... behind those curtains purple with white stars, doing almost anything- oh, you're wondering what I'm doing? Well, just remembering past memories... bad memories...
1. Chapter 1

Ah ... here I am ... behind those curtains purple with white stars, doing almost anything- oh, you're wondering what I'm doing? Well, just remembering past memories ... bad memories ...

It was March 6, 1987, after a normal day, a fat guy appeared saying:

''I am the brother of the owner of this place,'' he spoke with a sarcastic tone ''I'm Lewis Fazbear, and I came to tell that from now on I am the owner of this pizzeria.''

I had realized that Lewis had not noticed me, this is what I get when your place is in the corner- Anyway, he was talking about it, looking at Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, they were still looking at the man, but only moving and blinking, as if they were paintings of a haunted castle.

''Heh, What am I doing? They are robots! They will not care for the death of my brother and ex-owner of this place, Frederick Fazbear! I do not care, that idiot! He only care about kids!

Mr. Fazbear had died? 'But how,' I thought. I look for the three robots that were on the main stage, it was just me, or Bonnie was crying? I could not see straight, dirt and my red hair in front did not allow this, but I think he was.

''Now I can do whatever I want with the pizza! But first, I want to see how it came out the first week ...'' he said, lowering his damn voice.

March 7, 1987, was about two in the afternoon, everything was going well, but I was not working right, my movements were more slower, and I took about two minutes to process what the kids asked and talked to me.

Days passed and things only got worse, and then I FELL off my stage. I could not get up. If I could, I'd be crying, that for some reason, I was feeling pain... human pain. I had noticed that the adults were pulling their children away from me, but only one girl managed to break free and help me... at least try.

''Foxy! Are you okay ?! Let me help you- Aaaah!''

I felt something beating on my back, I managed to turn my head a little to see what it was; was Lewis's damn foot.

''Come on, robot! Do your job!''

''Do not do this to him!'' The girl shout, defending myself.

''HAH! You kids like this thing?! He's just a robot! He feels nothing!''

I think I feel something fall from my eye...

''Work it, up!

''If You at least take off your foot off him!'' Shouted the mother of the little girl.

Lewis was very angry, and took his foot off my back. It took me a few seconds to process, and finally got up slowly, not to lose your balance, because get up with one hand is not easy.

''Foxy! Are you okay ?!'' Asked the girl, hugging me.

Everyone thought I was not going to answer, but I said something that was not in my programming:

''A-aye, me be fine.''

Everyone looked at me kind of surprised, mainly because of that liquid that came out of my eye. What humans call it..? Tear? I don't know and I don't wanna know, I am very angry with that idiot. Mr. Fazbear probably would have done the opposite; would have helped me.

I turned and went to my stage slowly, but there was a voice in my head saying: "Kill the human. KILL THE HUMAN. KILL THE HUMAN." Again and again, I put up my hand and hook to the head, was very high, but I seemed to be the one to hear it.

I turned and yelled, a non-human scream.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Everyone locked their ears, and Freddy, Bonnie and Chica had to drop their instruments to lock their ears too. The little girl got scared and ran to her mother. That voice grew louder and louder, until I turned to Lewis, and stuck my hook in his forehead. Deep.


	2. Chapter 2

As incredible as it seemed, Lewis had survived after that hole I made in his forehead, he was only unconscious for a while.

The last thing I remember after the hole was someone by clicking on my off button, then I woke behind the curtains in the dark ... but luckily, I had night vision. I had noticed that I was wearing only my white shirt, brown pants and boots, but was not wearing my big blue coat that I usually wear. 'But I was not turned off?' I thought. 'If I'm off, how am I on?' I thought again.

I went to see my button, I realized he was not there anymore, and was in the off position. It was strange, my button was off and I was on ...when suddenly I saw a smoke form in front of me. If I could, I would be screaming, but after that scream, I didn't had the permission to say something again.

This smoke formed an image, an image of a child. I recognized her, had seen the child somewhere in the Pizzeria, but what shocked me most was where I saw; a sign saying: missing child, please find out!

That was the spirit of the child, poor parents...

The spirit was moving to me, and I just going backwards. What could I do? It was a spirit! If I tried to attack, I would go trought it and hit my face on the floor!

Suddenly the spirit entered into me, I felt things had never felt... Emotions. He could also see the child's memory ... 'Goodness' I thought, 'What a beautiful life... I wanted to have one too...'

It was something beautiful and new to me, so many happy moments, sad... at the same time...

Was a child, about 6 or 7 years or so.

Well, here I am: a robot being haunted by a soul of a child.

As I was lying on the cold ground, seeing these beautiful memories, did not notice the presence of Freddy. It was about 2 am. ,idnight to 6 am, we can do whatever we want, less leave the Pizzaria. Chica tried, but she said there was a kind of ''invisible wall''.

"Hey, Foxy '' I scared the call of Freddy, I made him a face 'What do you want?'

"What happened here?" He asked, with a sad expression.

I pointed to my mouth, showing that I couldn't speak.

''Oh, I see ... I'll see if I can find some way of making you talk. '' He left me alone.

'What was that' I thought 'I'm fine'.

A time has passed, rather, about three months until we have our first night watch.

'Why would place a night watch, here? There has never been a robbery or anything. 'I thought, rubbing my back- wait, I was scratching me ...?

I heard Lewis talking to the new night watchman, whose name was Pete Alves. I opened the curtain a bit to see how it was, was a tall, blond hair with a brown line, and moss-green eyes.

I still wondered, why the hell would place a night watchman in a place for the children? Anyway, let's see how it comes out on the first night...


	3. Chapter 3

Almost midnight, is almost time for Pete come- What is this? Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are talking? If only I could get closer... Aye. What do they mean ''kill''? What are they planning? We're just singing animatronic for kids! Not killing machines! Do they want to kill the night watchman?

I asked questions, but could not find the answers.

I heard steps, steps were heavy; metal stepping on the floor, it was Bonnie.

I opened the curtains and he looked at me, face with '' What the hell do you want ?! ''.

I pointed to the office (where Pete was) with an expression '' What are you doing? ''.

''I'm going to kill the guard...'' he said, with a calm expression. He ran to the office, but Pete closed the metal door on Bonnie's face.

'By the Seven Seas, he can defend yourself.' I thought.

But I still wanted to know why...

Passed two nights, and Pete was still there. Why he does not resign soon? Did he have to stay up nights and then resign?

There I was, doing more unanswered questions... what a beautiful life I have- Actually, I don't even know if I have a life.

On the fourth night of Pete's work, I felt something I never felt before ... I think that humans call it... Hungry. It was something very strong. I was rolling fro side to side on the cold floor to grab a position to see if this thing would stop hurting me.

Suddenly I heard a new voice, a voice of a child, I thought it was the child's spirit that was inside me; was himself.

''Hungry Is something we can not delete the body'' he started talking ''You need to find something to eat''

'But what?' I asked.

''A pizza, maybe...''

'I'm sick of PIZZA ! THAT'S WHAT I LISTEN ALL HOLY DAY ! PIZZA, PIZZA AND PIZZA !

''But Is the only thing you can eat here.''

"Aaargh ... okay then... '

I opened the curtains and went to the kitchen, the smell of pizza is very strong here- Oooohoho, look ... I can now smell things.

Anyway, I opened the freezer and saw some frozen pizzas, took one and put it in the microwave, maybe I had taste, now.

When I went to bite, I heard that damned voice again, but this time saying:

''Eat the human. EAT THE HUMAN. EAT THE HUMAN!

Aaargh .. as it gave me a damn HEADACHE! As a precaution, I was running behind the curtains and falls to the floor, crying. I'm not a monster, I'm just a broken robot ... WHY I AM GOING THROUGH THIS ?!

The voice was growing, and increasing my hunger, I tried to control myself as much as I could ...

...

...

... But I could not.

I opened the curtains, and ran to the office. Pete could not close the door on time ... he was scared to death, but the voice in my head only increased, and did something terrible; made my non-human scream, jumped on top of him, pulled a piece of his shoulder with my mouth and swallow it.


End file.
